Attirance Sensible
by Laemia
Summary: Ca fait un moment déjà que vous jouez à ce petit jeu, à vous tourner autour sans franchir la limite, même si tu sais parfaitement qu'il a déjà gagné depuis le tout début. Vaniku, UA.


**Coucou les enfants. Oui, ça fait longtemps, oui j'ai honte de ne rien avoir posté depuis trente hivers. Je me remets à l'écriture tout doucement, ça a pas été évident en ce moment avec tous les changements que j'ai eu dans ma vie perso (pas nécessairement en mal d'ailleurs, mais voilà, ça chamboule et ça perturbe le processus créatif, si je puis dire). Mais vous n'avez sans doute pas grand-chose à faire de mes excuses.**

**Un Vaniku, encore un, eh oui mesdames, messieurs ! Bon, vous avez sans doute vu le rating... Pas de lemon, non, mais pas loin, même si j'essaie de rester soft pour ne pas tomber dans le vulgaire. M'enfin comme ça vous êtes prévenu-e-s, m'voyez.**

**Bonne lecture !**

* * *

><p>C'est la maison de l'ami d'un ami, cette fois. Tu connais même pas trop l'hôte, mais on t'as dit que ta présence ne poserait pas de problème. Et effectivement, il y a tellement de monde à cette fête que tu doute qu'un ou deux – ou dix – gars invités par d'autres finissent par déranger.<p>

La musique bat son plein, tout le monde a l'air de bien s'amuser. Tu peux déjà deviner que la plupart des gens déclareront cette soirée comme réussie. Mais _toi_... Toi, ça dépend. De quelque chose, d'une chose en particulier, et ton espoir ridicule s'étiole à chaque seconde qui passe. _Evidemment_, tu penses. Ca aurait été trop beau.

Tu es au milieu d'un groupe, composé de vagues connaissances et d'étrangers. On te parle. Tu réponds vaguement, mais tu serais incapable de dire ce qu'on te veut. Tes yeux scannent la foule, sachant exactement quoi chercher. Tu _le_ reconnaîtrais entre mille.

C'est devenu un réflexe, chaque fois que tu arrives dans une soirée où il y a une vague chance qu'il soit présent. Mais non, bien sûr qu'il ne viendra pas cette fois, idiot ! Quelles sont les chances qu'il ait entendu parler de cette fête, hein ? Une sur trente, à peu près, décides-tu, bien que tu ne saches pas trop d'où tu sors ces pronostics.

Et pourtant, t'espère. Faut dire, il a un don pour débarquer aux endroits improbables et aux moments impossibles. Comme s'il te suivait à la trace. Cette pensée fait couler un frisson le long de ton dos. Tu ne saurais pas dire si elle te plaît ou pas. Oui et non. C'est perturbant. Tu deviendrais pas un peu dingue, des fois, à force de le côtoyer ? C'est contagieux, d'être cinglé, ou bien... ?

_Cinglé_. Tu dis même pas ça pour te moquer. C'est juste le mot qui lui convient le mieux. Un des mots. Les autres étant : envoûtant, captivant, et un peu tous les dérivés qui te viennent à l'esprit. T'as honte, un peu. Jamais tu n'exprimerais tout ça à voix haute, à quiconque. Surtout pas à lui.

Et puis, tu le vois. Pas une illusion cette fois, pas comme quand ton cœur fait un bond alors qu'il s'agit juste de quelqu'un qui lui ressemble vaguement ou qui se déplace comme lui – parce que même sa façon de marcher, tu l'as enregistrée, mémorisée, tu pourrais la décrire les yeux fermés, t'y as d'ailleurs si souvent pensé en fermant les yeux.

Mais non, c'est bien lui, cette fois. Y'a un signe qui trompe pas, ce sont ces yeux...

Au début, quand tu pouvais pas l'encadrer – tu sais toujours pas si tu peux, en fait – quand tu savais pas t'avouer ton attirance, tu disais avec mépris qu'ils étaient jaune, jaune pisse même. La plupart les disent dorés, mais t'aimes pas ce mot. Ambrés, tu préfères, toi, même si tu l'avouerais jamais. Ambrés, comme la sève qui étouffe les insectes, les piègent des millions d'années durant comme les teintes ambrées d'un whisky – parce qu'ils te rendent ivres, ces yeux, et qu'ils te rendent malade tout pareil, parce que t'as jamais pu digérer le whisky – ou encore comme ceux d'un oiseau de proie. Le fait qu'il t'ait capturé entre ses serres te révolte et te plaît en même temps.

Puis c'est lui aussi, avec ce sourire sarcastique, presque sadique, comme s'il se moquait de tout le monde, en permanence, et encore plus quand ils souffrent. Quand son regard accroche le tien et que ce sale sourire que tu ne peux pas t'empêcher d'aimer fleurit sur ses lèvres, t'as l'impression qu'il sait très bien ce à quoi tu penses et que ça l'amuse bien. C'est sans doute le cas. Tu te sens con et en même temps étrangement attiré. L'insecte piégé dans l'ambre.

Il s'avance vers toi, plantant là les types avec lesquels il discutait. Tu en fais de même, non sans t'excuser avant auprès du groupe – qui n'en a rien à faire, mais bon, t'as pas été élevé chez les porcs contrairement à certains. Tu décides de lancer les hostilités. C'est trop souvent lui qui commence par une pique moqueuse, et ça lui permet de mener le jeu. Il est trop doué pour ça, mais tu refuses de te faire mener par le bout du nez encore une fois, une fois de trop. Tu parles. Tu dis toujours ça.

« Toi, ici ? tu plaisantes. Je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu me suis, Vanitas. »

Son sourire de connard s'étire. Il t'énerve déjà.

« Oh, Riku, je dirais plutôt que c'est toi qui penses tellement à moi que tu en deviens _parano_. »

Ton moqueur. Insupportable. Pourtant, tu aimes sa voix. Tu saurais pas expliquer pourquoi. T'es un imbécile. Et il a raison, sans doute. Et t'es furieux contre toi-même, parce que tu ne peux même pas le contredire sans avoir l'air stupide de l'enfant qui se justifie. Du coup, tu tentes autre chose :

« Ca te plairait, hein ?

-Beaucoup. »

Et là tu brûles de lui répondre « _Bah voilà, t'es content, enfoiré ? Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais ? Tu vois ?_ » mais ce serait admettre ta défaite. T'as jamais été très bon perdant, et ça le satisferait trop de savoir à quel point il a réussi son coup – bien qu'il doive s'en douter. Et puis, tu sais pas s'il finirait pas par se lasser de votre petit jeu, si tu ne lui tiens plus tête.

Il sourit encore quand il te tourne le dos et s'éloigne sans un regard en arrière. Il sait déjà que tu vas le suivre – évidemment qu'il le sait, tu le fais toujours – et rien que pour ça, tu te demandes comment il réagirait si jamais tu restais planté là, ou que tu partais dans la direction opposée. Ce serait une petit victoire que d'imaginer ses sourcils froncés, ses yeux magnifiques scannant la foule à ta recherche – comme les tiens le font trop souvent – et son sentiment d'incrédulité.

Jamais tu ne t'y résoudrais, cependant. Ca te fait mal de l'admettre, mais tu l'as trop dans la peau pour ça. Il a gagné depuis longtemps, et il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire sinon suivre le rythme, jusqu' à la fin, peu importe ce que cela veuille bien dire.

Le jardin, sombre et désert, hormis quelques bruits lointains qui laissent à penser que d'autres ont eu la même idée que vous, malgré la fraîcheur de l'air. T'y prêtes à peine attention, comme à tout élément du décor qui ne s'appellerait pas Vanitas. D'ailleurs, tu lui as fait remarquer une fois qu'il portait bien son nom. Il t'a répondu qu'au premier sens du terme, ça voulait dire vide mais que ouais, en effet. Tu sais pas bien c'que tu dois en déduire.

Mais t'en a plus rien à foutre quand ton dos rencontre le mur de briques, et que tu te retrouvé piégé, avec ses mains des deux côtés de ta taille – il est plus petit que toi. La proie entre les serres de l'aigle, et l'étreinte qui se reserre et, oh, ce sourire !

Il ne te touche pas, pas encore. Ce sera à qui cède le premier. Jeu stupide que vous jouez depuis un moment, même si pour toi le vainqueur est tout désigné.

Il t'insupportait tellement, dès votre première rencontre, que tu te demandes si, déjà à ce moment-là, tu ne ressentais pas de l'attirance pour lui. Attirance refoulée derrière ta haine, bien entendue. T'en a rencontré, des connards, mais en général t'as plutôt tendance à les ignorer. Lui te tapait sur les nerfs sans raison apparente. Tu t'es pas rendu compte d'à quel point tu le trouvais beau avant qu'il ne t'embrasse pour la première fois, sur un balcon où il t'avait rejoint sans te demander ton avis, duquel tu t'apprêtais d'ailleurs à te barrer parce que sa présence t'agaçait.

T'es resté.

T'es resté et depuis vous jouez tous les deux. Ou plutôt, il joue avec toi. Tu ne te défends que pour ne pas t'avouer vaincu, question de fierté toute légitime.

Mais des fois… Des fois, quand ses lèvres frôlent les tiennes sans tout à fait les toucher, comme maintenant, t'oublies que tu ne dois pas craquer, pas lui montrer l'effet qu'il te fait. Et t'en a assez du jeu, déjà, et tu te penches vers lui et tu l'embrasses en essayant d'effacer son sourire triomphant en écrasant ta bouche contre la sienne. Tu sens ses mains glisser vers tes hanches, sans vraiment s'y poser. Ca te rend dingue, un peu.

Tu perds patience de plus en plus vite, ces derniers temps. Rien que ce contact t'affole déjà. T'as vaguement conscience, tout au fond de ton esprit, que t'es ridicule, que t'as perdu depuis longtemps. Et pourquoi tu ne céderais pas, hein ?

C'est pas aussi simple, que tu te dis alors qu'il te mord la lèvre jusqu'au sang et que tu retiens une exclamation étouffée, qu'il se serre contre toi et qu'il peut constater ton érection contre son bassin. Et effectivement, ça ne l'est pas. Ça n'a jamais été simple. Ou bien c'est juste dans ta tête ?

Car vous n'avez jamais encore franchi la limite. Là est toute la subtilité de votre relation, si on peut parler en ces termes. Jamais vous n'avez fait autre chose que de vous embrasser dans le noir, à l'abri des regards, avec les bruits de la musique et des conversations, de la vie alentour en fond sonore.

Pourtant, vous êtes de grands garçons, vous savez comment ça fonctionne. Sauf que, chaque fois que les choses commencent à s'accélérer, il te plante là, avec son sourire de démon et malgré son propre souffle court, malgré la réticence que tu lui sens à arrêter de te toucher, malgré la bosse qui déforme son pantalon, malgré ton propre désarroi et votre frustration à tous les deux et ce froid qui soudain t'envahit quand il se sépare de toi.

Au début, ça te frustrait. Juste un pur sentiment physique inassouvi, et ça te faisait le détester encore plus. C'est vrai, quoi, de quel droit il te chauffait pour se barrer comme ça ? Surtout que, des fois, tu le vois repartir avec un autre. Puis t'as compris qu'il faisait ça pour s'amuser, que c'était une partie de chasse pour lui et qu'il prenait plaisir à te faire perdre la tête. Tu savais pas trop quoi en penser, mais t'as suivi le rythme, tu sais pas trop pourquoi. Pendant un moment, tu t'étais dis que tu ne suivrais plus, et puis tu le revoyais avec ses cheveux en bataille et sa démarche de lynx et tu cédais encore.

C'est devenu de plus en plus hors de contrôle. T'y pensais pas trop, au début, à part dans des endroits où il était susceptible d'apparaître. Et un jour, t'as eu le malheur de laisser son image traverser ton esprit un peu trop longtemps. Putain de connerie. Tu comprends toujours pas comment ça a pu arriver, tu comprendras jamais. On te répondra que ces choses-là se contrôlent pas mais quand même quoi, bordel !

Quand c'était seulement ton corps qui réagissait à son contact, ça allait, tu pouvais gérer, mais quand ton sang se met à bouillonner dans tes veines chaque fois qu'il te plante là et repars avec un autre, quand ton cerveau se met à faire n'importe quoi et que des tas de pensées incohérentes s'y bousculent jusqu'à te donner mal au crâne, quand ton coeur-

Non, pas ton coeur, non. Tu veux croire que t'es pas atteint à ce point, qu'il n'a pas encore empoisonné cette partie de toi. Mais au fond, tu ne dupes personne, pas même celui à qui tu cherches à mentir : toi-même.

Tu te détestes, un peu.

Tu te détestes surtout quand ses mains glissent sous ta veste et que tu ne penses même pas à retenir le frisson qui ne doit rien au froid et qui te parcoures de part en part. Tu te détestes quand tu ne peux pas t'empêcher de parcourir le bas de son dos, sans oser aller sous le tissu, de peur qu'il ne s'enfuit si tu t'emballes trop, comme d'habitude. Tu oublies que tu te détestes – que tu _vous_ déteste – quand ses lèvres naviguent d'un endroit à l'autre, cherchant à atteindre la moindre parcelle de peau disponible.

T'as vaguement conscience que tu pourrais arrêter cette situation si tu le voulais vraiment. Tu pourrais le saisir par la taille, le plaquer contre le mur de façon à éviter qu'il ne s'esquive, tu pourrais prendre le contrôle, le prendre tout court contre ce putain de mur moche, et sans doute qu'il ne s'y opposerait pas. T'y as déjà pensé, maintes et maintes fois, seul, tard le soir, avec tes draps pour seule compagnie et tes propres halètements qui raisonnaient dans la pièce.

Mais, et après, hein ? Une fois qu'il aurait eu ce qu'il cherchait, est-ce qu'il ne s'envolerait pas vers un autre défi, en laissant ta carcasse abandonnée là, sans aucun regard en arrière ? Il aurait triomphé, alors quel intérêt à continuer de s'amuser avec une proie qui s'est déjà rendue ?

Céder à tes pulsions, ce serait le meilleur moyen de briser ce lien étrange qui vous unit, qui n'existe peut-être que dans ta tête, et sans doute que ce serait pour le mieux, mais t'en a pas envie. Tu supportes plus ça, tu supportes plus d'en être dépendant à ce point, de penser à lui à ce point, et de le haïr en même temps de te faire subir ça, mais tu tolérerais encore moins que cette situation s'arrête.

Qu'il soit là ou pas, tu te sens comme un alcoolique. Faut te rendre à l'évidence, Riku. Il est ta drogue. Et peut-être que t'es pas amoureux de lui, pas tout à fait, pas comme les autres se l'imaginent, mais c'est bien de la romance entre vos deux peaux quand elles se brûlent l'une et l'autre sans tout fait se consumer. Tu te dis qu'il la sent, cette connexion, que c'est pas possible autrement, que c'est trop fort, trop intense pour que tu sois le seul à en être atteint. S'il ne l'éprouve pas directement, il doit la sentir à travers toi, parce ton désir doit suinter par tous les pores de ta peau.

Ah, mais tu dis n'importe quoi, Riku. Tu te sens un peu poète, quand il est dans tes bras, un peu ivre aussi. C'est pathétique, hein, un peu ? Tu te sens même plus toi-même.

Ou peut-être un peu trop toi-même, quand t'y penses. Avec les autres, t'as l'impression de jouer un rôle, de répondre à des automatismes acquis par des années et années de conversations répétitives, de politesses, par une « bonne éducation » et une société bien pensante. T'as jamais eu ce genre de choses avec Vanitas. Vous vous dites même pas bonjour, jamais vous parlez de la pluie et du beau temps – vous parlez pas beaucoup en fait, mais même si vous le faisiez, tu te doutes que c'est pas le genre à avoir ce genre de discussion.

Et surtout, surtout, les concepts de gentillesse, ou même de courtoisie, à ce mec, ça lui passe au-dessus. Tout ce qui est normal pour un être humain éduqué, en fait. Il est pas comme les autres, et c'est peut-être ce qui t'attires le plus chez lui, plus que ses yeux irréels et son sourire en coin de connard, et ses mains parfaites qui passent sous ton t-shirt.

Il a le don de faire ressortir ce qu'il y a de pire en toi. Et c'est pas pour te déplaire. Sans doute que tu n'es pas une bonne personne, au fond, malgré ce que tu te pousses à croire. Et quand t'es auprès de lui, tu t'en sens même pas coupable, tu fais valser la morale par la fenêtre et tant pis.

Mais c'est absurde, tu ne sais plus ce que tu dis, et tu penses d'un coup que c'est pas possible, tu peux plus tenir comme ça, tu vas finir par imploser de tout ce qu'il te fait ressentir, aussi bien physiquement qu'émotionnellement. Et ça y est, tu redis n'importe quoi, t'as l'impression d'être bourré. Et tu t'en fous, dans le fond. Quoique s'il t'entendait penser, il se foutrait sans doute de ta gueule. Ça changerait pas de d'habitude, note.

Ça changerait pas grand-chose, il se dirait que t'es un imbécile, mais c'est pas ton cerveau qui l'intéresse. Tu sais qu'il sera jamais avec toi de la façon dont tu le voudrais, qu'une fois qu'il aura eu ce qu'il attend il se barrera sans dire au revoir ni merci et que tu le reverras peut-être plus jamais.

C'est pas l'genre à s'attacher, Vanitas. Tu l'as compris dès la première fois où tu l'a vu. T'as compris beaucoup de choses la première fois où ton regard s'est posé sur lui, mais pas à quel point tu serais dans la merde à cause de lui. Et tu trouves ça ridicule. Ça se passe que dans ta tête, après tout. Tu pigeras jamais rien aux sentiments, surtout les tiens.

Puis soudain, d'un coup, ce soir, tu décides que ça suffit, que tu tiendras plus comme ça.

C'est avec l'énergie du désespoir que tu te décolles de ce foutu mur, que ta langue franchi la barrière de ses lèvres, une main derrière sa nuque, l'autre au creux de ses reins, et d'un coup tu inverses vos positions. Son dos claque contre le mur mais il ne proteste que d'une légère exhalation. L'instant d'après, t'es à genoux en train de descendre son pantalon. Tu fais taire la voix qui te dis que c'est pas une bonne idée. Lui en tout cas ne proteste pas, au contraire. Cinq doigts courent dans tes cheveux pour te rapprocher de la chose. Tu ne te fais pas prier.

Il gémit tout du long sans chercher à se retenir, sans penser sans doute à la possibilité – forte – que quelqu'un vous entende. Mais il est comme ça, il se fiche bien des autres, et tu décides de t'en foutre aussi. Ils n'ont jamais compté, ils ne sont que du décor sans vie qui se contente de se laisser porter par la masse.

Mais ce qui devait arriver arriva et quand tu te relèves, t'entends une voix qui n'est pas la sienne. C'est un de vos amis, Ventus, un des seuls types au monde à pouvoir supporter Vanitas, qui vous fixe avec des yeux ronds. D'un coup, tu sais plus où te mettre, tu t'éloignes de l'autre comme si ça pouvait démentir ce qui venait de se passer.

Ton enfoiré d'amant n'a pas l'air gêné le moins du monde par contre, juste contrarié d'être interrompu si vite, lorsqu'il lance au gêneur :

« Tu devais vraiment passer ici à ce moment-là, hein ? »

Le pauvre Ventus ne sait plus où se mettre, les joues rouges, aussi mal à l'aise que toi. C'est toi qui as été pris sur le fait et pourtant tu compatis un peu. T'aimerais pas se trouver à sa place non plus. Il se met à bafouiller.

« Euh, pardon, je... Je pensais pas que vous... Enfin... »

Ça t'étonnes qu'après tout ce temps, on ne remarque votre petit manège que maintenant. Ça fait longtemps pourtant que vous vous éclipsez en même temps à presque chaque fête pendant de longues minutes trop courtes à ton goût.

« Je vais... Vous laisser. »

Et de repartir en quatrième vitesse. Tu sais qu'il ne dira rien aux autres, mais ça t'agaces que votre petit secret ait été percé à jour. C'est puéril, mais t'avais l'impression que ces instants n'appartenaient qu'à vous.

Tu lances un regard inquiet à Vanitas. Est-ce qu'il va s'en aller, maintenant, te laisser à nouveau comme si de rien n'était, t'échanger avec une de ses nombreuses conquêtes et te laisser là comme un con au milieu de ces gens qui te paraissent fades et gris comparés à lui ?

Il se passe une main dans les cheveux, fixant l'endroit d'où a filé Ventus, puis il tourne vers toi ses yeux d'oiseau de proie, se mord la lèvre avant de lâcher un :

« Bon... On va chez toi ? C'est plus près j'crois. »

T'as l'impression que ton cœur vient de lâcher, t'as les oreilles qui bourdonnent. Voilà, alors, on y est. La nuit décisive.

Tu t'entends répondre, la gorge sèche, sans avoir même réfléchi à la question. Comment pourrais-tu dire non ?

Vous retournez dans le salon bondé afin de sortir de la maison. Tu aperçois Ventus qui détourne prestement les yeux.

Dans la rue, vous ne parlez pas, mais vos bras se frôlent, simple contact agréable. Tu en viens à te demander comment il réagirait si tu lui prenais la main. Ça te fait rire jaune, intérieurement. Il t'enverrais chier sans aucun tact. Les démonstrations d'affection, c'est pas son truc. L'affection non plus d'ailleurs. Tu le détestes un peu pour ça. Tu l'aimes pour ça.

Quoique non. Tu décides que ce n'est pas de l'amour, finalement. Pas tout à fait. Ça ne tient qu'à un fil, ton cœur n'attend qu'une raison, une minuscule justification, avant de se perdre complètement. Mais pour l'instant, non. Il t'obsède et, sans aucun doute, il y a un truc entre vous. Ton cœur s'est écorché au contact du sien, mais n'a pas trouvé l'étincelle lui permettant de s'enflammer. Tant mieux, tu te dis. Ça fera moins mal demain, quand il se sera enfui comme un voleur.

Vous arrivez, et il n'attend pas que la porte d'entrée se referme pour t'assaillir. T'as envie de le prendre dans le couloir, sur la moquette, mais vous avez tout votre temps et une seule nuit, alors autant ne pas aller trop vite...

En entrant dans la chambre, tu prends le temps d'allumer la lumière. Tu sais pas pourquoi les gens préfèrent l'obscurité quand ils font l'amour. Comme s'ils avaient honte, qu'ils cherchaient à cacher quelque chose, à préserver un peu de pudeur. Tu trouves ça idiot. T'as envie de le voir.

T'as les mains qui tremblent quand vous vous glissez sous les draps et, bien que chacun cherche à avoir le dessus sur l'autre, vous vous accordez agréablement. T'oublies toutes ces bêtises, votre jeu malsain de ces dernières semaines – vous avez cédés tous les deux, de toute manière. Il n'y a plus que lui et toi et, oh que c'est cliché, mais t'as un peu trop attendu ce moment pour t'en soucier.

Quand c'est fini, il se décolle pas tout à fait de toi, garde le contact entre vous même quand tu te redresses pour aller abandonner le préservatif sur la table de chevet et éteindre la lumière. Tu peux pas t'empêcher de te dire que c'est bon signe, même si tu sais très bien que ça ne veut rien dire. Tu te rallonges à ses côtés et l'observe. Lui a les yeux à demi fermés et tu peux apercevoir l'ambre en fusion de ses yeux, même dans la semi-obscurité de la pièce.

Il se tourne vers toi, se sentant sûrement observé, et hausse un sourcil. Vous avez encore le souffle court tous les deux. Tu sens que tu dois dire un truc, là, maintenant, pour l'empêcher de songer à partir, mais ton cerveau reste désespérément vide. Mentalement, tu te traites de con.

« Quoi ? » il sort d'un ton un peu agacé.

Tu l'as fixé trop longtemps.

« Rien, juste... Rien.

-Mouais. T'es bizarre. »

Il soupire. Tu ne peux te retenir de sourire.

« Tu peux parler » que tu rétorques.

Il sourit à son tour. Pas le sourire « je-suis-un-connard-et-je-le-sais-bien ». Un sourire un peu lointain, comme s'il ne s'en rendait pas compte.

« T'as pas idée... » qu'il fait.

Et avant que t'aies pu les en empêcher, les mots s'échappent de tes lèvres :

« Montre-moi, alors. »

Retour de l'expression de prédateur. T'as l'impression que ses yeux brillent et, s'il te fascinait pas autant, t'aurais presque peur de lui.

« Tu t'enfuirais en courant. »

Tu hausses les sourcils. C'est pas un non.

« On parie ?

-Tu vas le regretter, Riku.

-Non.

-Si.

-On verra bien.

-D'accord. »

_D'accord_. Il a cédé le premier, cette fois. Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, ça, d'accord ? Qu'il accepte de... quoi ? De te faire une place dans sa vie ? Que vous vous revoyiez ? Quelque chose du genre. T'oses pas espérer trop fort, mais tu te le tiens pour dit. Tu n'abandonneras pas aussi facilement. T'as envie de voir ce qu'il peut bien te cacher encore, de te laisser entraîner dans son monde.

Et peu importe s'il n'y a pas de retour possible, t'es prêt à courir le risque.

* * *

><p><strong>Re !<strong>

**Pour tout vous avouer, je trouve la fin un peu bateau, mais je ne voulais pas faire un truc tout noir ou tout blanc, alors... Enfin, c'est à vous de me dire si ça a fonctionné ou non :) **


End file.
